leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wolf259/Snake The Hextech Assassin
Hello i am wolf 259. I started playing LoL about 6 months ago so and im kind of new to this. This is my first champion Concept so feel free to point out anything wrong.Also i want this champion the be balanced and to overpowered or uderpowered to im putting some limitations to his abilities.Please comment if the limitations are needed or i should remove them. He is a type of Assassin champion,but i want him to be a different type of assassin for example im giving him a area of effect ability (AoE Ability).He is a Melee,Stealth,Assasin. He is 'Snake The Hextech Assassin' (I love the Hextech Assassin part but the Snake name i just cam up with because it sounds like a assassin type of name,so please if you have a cooler name to go with Hextech Assassin Part please reccomend it to me in the comments :) ) I will not write his lore as firt i want everyones immpresion of him first beasicly im saying if everyone thinks his a good champion and a good idea i will continou his lore and finalization. Lets get started then. Oh and P.S please excuse my spelling if wrong :P I will start with his abilities. 1st Ability (His Q) Blade Launch:-(Active)Snake fires his blade at target enemy dealing physical damage.This ability has on-hit effects,and crtical stike.This ability cannot be used while in stealth. *Cooldown:- 6 seconds *Range:- 620 *Cost:- 55/60/65/70/75 *Physical Damage:-20/40/70/90/110 (+1.0 per attack damage) 2nd Ability (His W) Cloaking Tech:-(Active)After 1.75 delay Snake goes into stealth for sometime.Snakes next auto attack or damaging ability will instantly end his Cloak.Snake can re-cast the ability to destealth. *Cost:- 60 mana *Cooldown:- 13/12/11/10/9 seconds *Stealth Maximum Duration:- 11/22/33/44/55 seconds 3rd Ability (His E) Poision Tip:-(Active) Snake's next besic attack poisions his target dealing true damage each second for sometime. *Cost:- 40 mana *Cooldown:- 10 seconds *True Damage Dealed:- 7.5/10/12.5/15/17.5 *Duration:- 6 Seconds Ultimate Ability (His R) Zone Out:-(Active) Snake detonates a Smoke bomb around him in an area which deals Magic Damage to enemies in the radius, and causes a smoke cloud to cover the area for a few seconds including Snake and enemies inside the radius.Enemies inside the smoke cloud have thire movement speed reduced and cannot see out side the smoke cloud while in it(no vision of outside while inside the smoke cloud).Where as Snake has Increased movement speed in the smoke cloud.Sanke and his allies have normal vision with in or out of the smoke cloud. *Cost 150 mana *Radius Of AoE:- 650 (Around Snake) *Cooldown:- 120/100/80 *Magic Damage:-260/310/360 *Slow:- 20/25/30% *Bouns Movement Speed:- 10/15/20% *Duration:-10 seconds Why this type of a ultimate,well when activated plyers have a few options as an assasin and a AoE ability,players can acvtivate then continou to attack the devestated enemy inside the smoke cloud with the movment speed increase and His/She's Q and E or players can choose to escape with the movement speed increase and His/She's W ability. These are Snakes Abilities as for his passive i am having a complication in chooseing whats good,so i have come up with 3 passives so please leave a comment on which type of passive you guys would find cool and helpfull.I will mark the passives 1,2 and 3 so choose the number for which passive you'd like to see on Snake. *1)Advance Tech:-(Passive) When coming out of stealth Snake has bouns Attack Speed of 30% for 4 seconds,and if Snake is to take damage while in stealth he gains bouns Aromr and Magic Resistance for 6 seconds. *2)Re-Charge Pack:-(Passive) When in stealth Snake gains Stacks of Attack Damage,Attack Speed and Aromr every second this stacks up to 10 times.When coming out of stealth the stacks last for 4 second before reducing every second till Snake goes back into stealth. The 3rd passive has something to do with Snake's lore,I said i wont write it till i get the feedback from everyone but i will mention it a bit because of the passive.Snake uses Hextech and he is from Zune.He has formed an allience with Viktor The Machine Herald.Viktor is the one how builds and upgrads most of Snake's tech becasue of thire allience.Therefor i was thinking to make Snake's passive some what like viktor's Evolving Tech(Viktor's passive).This is kinda my favorite passive for now and Viktor players will love this. *3)Upgradable Equipment:- Snake starts with an item that takes up one of his item slots, 'Hex Equipment' that provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to upgrade one of his abilities and improve its stats.The Hex Equipment can only be upgraded once,for 1000 gold,and cannot be sold back to the store.Hex Equipment gives Snake 20% bouns Attack Speed. *Equip Blade:- (Passive) Blade Launch now has 15% increased range.The item now gives him 20% bouns attack speed, and gives him +25 Attack Damage. *Equip Cloak:- (Passive) Cloak Tech now only has a delay of 1.25 seconds instead or 1.75 seconds.The item now gives him 20% bouns Attack Speed,and +250 health and when in stealth he has +5 health regeneration per 3 seconds. *Equip Poision:-(Passive) Poision Tip now deals +2.5 True Damage and lasts for 8 seconds instead of 6 seconds.The item now grants him 20% bouns Attack Speed,and when Poison Tip is activated Snake gets 10% bouns movement speed for 4 seconds. I know most people wont like this kind of a passive but now you can choose what type of assassin you want,players can choose to be a Long Ranged,High Damage Output Assassin or A Tanky,More suviveable Assassin or A Hit and Run/Chase Assassin. Well thats it for now i will edit and add anything needed as soon as i can,What will Snake look like well i have'nt drawn him or anything and i am not a great artist so it will take some time,but for the time being i will leave the but immpresion of what he will look like. He is wearing a gas mask, a gas mask like you see in call of duty ;) also he has a cloak around him and has elbow and knee gaurds and some light chest armor.He also has a cool backpack,like a technological backpack this should be his cloaking device.On his forearms he has cufflings and from the cufflings he gets large hidden blades which is his weapons (I know just like in Assassin's creed,hey but he is an assasin ;P )and his cufflings should shoot his Hidden blade since this is his first ability. Well thats all i leave you with, i hope you like it,please feel free to comment as your feedback is importent to me inorder for me to continou with this.I ike to know you immpretion and if he is a good champion and please give any improvements to his abilities if you think its needed.I would love to see this champion in the LoL roster so please help me improve.I will be greatfull for your help :) Thank you :D wolf 259 Category:Custom champions